Unified by Prophecy
by Kouji-wolf
Summary: This is another Digimon crossover fic. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**I know, I know; I shouldn't be putting up _another_ story until I get some more chapters written for DigiUnity and 25 Years Later, but I couldn't help it. This one is really good, in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**

Unified by Prophecy

Prologue

_Dear Reader,_

_I don't know if Yamaki is right to publish this, but he ordered me to write it with inputs from Janyu as well as him. I don't know why Yamaki would _want _to publish this to the public, but that was his decision. Maybe so that everyone will know what happened, and will forever remember the children who saved two worlds again._

_-Riley

* * *

_

**Yeah, I know - There's not much of a hint here, but the first chapter should be up today, too. R&R!**


	2. Prophecy

**Here is the first chapter, like I promised!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**

Unified by Prophecy

Chapter 1: Prophecy

_Digital World – Center of Sovereign Palaces_

Eight figures were in the middle of the giant clearing that was exactly ten miles away from four huge palaces. Four of these figures were much bigger than the other four. Three of those other four were as tall as a typical adult. The eighth figure was about the size of an adolescent male.

The four giant figures looked like animals from a legend. There were a turtle, a phoenix, a dragon, and a tiger. The turtle looked like it had two heads and a shell of trees. The phoenix appeared to have a fire barrier. The dragon flew with no wings. The tiger had the shape of a saber tooth with huge paws.

Two of the three adult-sized figures looked like angels with eight wings each. The third seemed to be a flying, muscled, two-legged rabbit. The adolescent male-sized figure seemed to have a cloak on to disguise his features.

"Is this the only way?" asked one of the two angels in a feminine voice.

"Unfortunately, yes it is," the dragon replied sadly.

"But they don't know each other," the cloaked figure complained. "How can they work together if they've never met? They're all in different cities!"

"I know that one of the Tamers used to be friends with one of your Digidestined, so that argument doesn't really work," said the tiger.

"And I know of another Tamer who is old friends with another Digidestined," The dragon put in. "If they remember each other, - which I'm sure they do, - then they won't have much problem."

"But what about the Warriors?" the other angel asked in a masculine voice. "Do _they_ know any of the others?"

"If I remember correctly, one of the Warriors is friends with one of the Digidestined," said one of the turtle's heads.

"Two," said the head with a heavy accent.

"That's true," said the phoenix.

"What _I_ don't understand," spoke the rabbit. "Is why we can't just tell them who the other teams are."

"Do you want to be the one to make sure that the prophecy isn't fulfilled!" the phoenix responded angrily.

"What prophecy?" asked the confused rabbit.

The phoenix looked like he wanted to respond angrily again, but the dragon beat him to it. "The prophecy," The dragon replied calmly. "That brought about this meeting."

"And what did it say?" asked the cloaked figure.

"_When evil returns, the Protectors in Power must find the Protectors that aren't. No assembly required._"

Silence followed the prophecy. Finally, the rabbit said, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"All that we know is that we can not help the groups until they join the Tamers. All the four of you can do is convince them to go to Shinjuku, where the Tamers can find them."

"It's better than nothing, I suppose," the cloaked figure responded. "But what do we tell them when they ask us why?"

"That will have to be up to you," the tiger replied. "We don't know your teams very well. You just need to do it."

"I think I have an idea," the female angel spoke up.

"What?" the male angel asked her.

"Well, all four teams have major soccer players, right?" the other seven nodded. "What if Hypnos sponsored a mixed gender soccer team? Only those who are invited may try out for it. Their friends will come to watch; you know they will. How about that?"

Dead silence. Then, the cloaked figure said, "That'll work. Have Hypnos tell the coaches in the surrounding area to keep an eye on their teams for who could be good enough to join this team. That way, we know that they will get picked without our help. At least mine will." He looked at the three angel types, the two angels and the rabbit. "What about yours?"

"He will also be picked," the rabbit replied. "He is the best on his team. That is a brilliant plan; both parts of it."

"Done, then," the dragon said. "We'll work on our part. Hopefully, they'll be in Shinjuku in the next week."

They all nodded in agreement, then went their separate ways. The four giant figures went to their palaces; the turtle to the North, the phoenix to the South, the dragon to the East, and the tiger to the West. The three angel types went to their respective terminals, while the cloaked figure went to his home. All of them knew that this was going to be the biggest challenge that their teams would have to face, but they also knew that they couldn't help them yet. And that was extremely frustrating for all eight of them.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**


	3. Planning

Unified by Prophecy

Chapter 2: Planning

_Earth – Shinjuku – Hypnos_

"Would you stop complaining, Kazu?!"

"But it's a Saturday! We're supposed to be _kids_ on Saturday! Not going into work!"

A man sighed as they came down the stairs from the elevator. "What are you two arguing about _now_?"

"We're not arguing, Yamaki," the girl said. She looked to be about 18, and had boys swarming her. Of course, anyone who knew her also knew that she hated it when boys did idiotic things like that, and usually hurt them for it. She looked harmless until you stared into her deep amethyst eyes. _Then_ you knew that she was deadly. Not many people decided to get on her bad side; except Kazu.

"Are you sure?" The man, Yamaki, asked. "Because it sure sounds like you are."

"No. Kazu's just complaining about being called into work on a weekend," The girl replied with a smirk as she sat down at her station to the right of the stairs.

There were three stations. Each station was divided into three substations. Each substation was the work area for one Tamer. Considering that there were nine Tamers, it worked out perfectly. There was even enough room for six more people at each station. Not that it was likely that eighteen more Tamers would be chosen, of course.

"That's life, Kazu. You should know that by now," said the only boy at the girl's station. He looked like he spent a lot of time in the wilderness, and a dangerous one at that. Most girls couldn't resist the 19-year-old's charm and good looks. His chocolate colored hair and blue eyes, made girls constantly obsess over him. It wasn't his fault, of course; that's just the way things were.

"Ryo! You're supposed to be on _my_ side! Not Rika's!" 18-year-old Kazu proclaimed, startled. He was still standing at the foot of the stairs. He always looked up to Ryo, and he probably always would, but he didn't like it when Ryo agreed with Rika instead of him. It made him feel bad. After all, Rika just argued with him, while Kazu looked up to him! What's up with that?!

The other girl in Rika's station spoke up. "Maybe if you were right, he would agree with you. Since you're not, he probably won't."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him that for five years now," Ryo pointed. "Maybe he'll listen to you, Alice."

A boy across the room at another station laughed. "Yeah right!" he told them. "Kazu's not likely to learn that for a few years, at least! And that's in addition to the number he's already spent trying!"

Everyone in the room except Kazu and Yamaki started laughing really hard. "That's not funny, Takato!" Kazu shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" Yamaki said with authority. Things were bad enough without the Tamers fighting again. It seemed that they had to do that at least five times a year, if not more. It was usually between Kazu and Rika, though, and he couldn't think of anything that would stop them. Except, of course, separating them, and making them work hard. Unfortunately, he was running out of things that he could make them do. Hopefully, the Sovereign's prophecy would keep them busy enough not to argue.

Things settled down as all nine Tamers and the other two advisors noted how agitated he sounded. Sure, Yamaki got annoyed rather easily, but he only got agitated when something _big_ was up.

"Is something wrong, Yamaki?" asked a boy at the third station.

"Yes, Henry," Yamaki replied. "There is. Riley, upload that prophecy Azulongmon sent you." The only female advisor nodded and set to work at her desk just to the right of the stairs.

"A prophecy?" asked the girl at Takato's station as Kazu sat at his substation at the same station. "What kind of prophecy?"

"The confusing kind, of course," Yamaki answered with a small smile. "What other kind do you know of, Jeri?"

"None, but I thought I'd ask," she replied sweetly.

"Here we go; it's uploaded," Riley said.

"Good; play it," Yamaki responded.

A projection showed the words in bright gold letters while Riley's computer read it; "_When evil returns, the Protectors in Power must find the Protectors that aren't. No assembly required._"

After a moments silence, the girl at Henry's station asked, "What does that mean?"

"All the sovereign could figure out was that you're the Protector's in Power, and you have to find a group of people," answered the third advisor. "Sorry, Suzie."

"It's OK, Dad," Suzie replied. "That's more than I was expecting, anyway."

"So how are we supposed to find these 'Protector's that aren't,' anyway?" asked the boy that shared Henry and Suzie's station, and the last Tamer.

The sovereign have figured that out as well, Kenta," Suzie's father answered. "Apparently, each team has at least one really good soccer player. So-"

"Just how many teams are there?!" Kazu interrupted.

"From what the Sovereign say, three others," Yamaki answered.

"THREE?!" Kenta replied, astonished.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kazu exclaimed.

"No, we're not. Now let Janyu finish explaining."

"As I was saying, each team has at least one really good soccer player. We know which teams they are on. The Sovereign suggested that we sponsor a mixed-gender soccer team of the best players in Japan. We could send their coaches an invitation to send their best players, who will hopefully be who we want. Then we just have to figure out whose who."

"So, are we just assuming that the kids we need are the best players on their team?" Rika asked.

"According to the Sovereign, they are," Riley replied.

"Then how can we expect these coaches to send who we need, if they're their teams best players?" Henry wondered.

"We don't." Janyu answered. "That's the only flaw we could find."

"Only?"

"So how are we supposed to tell them apart from the rest of the players if they show up?" Ryo asked.

"Carefully. Hopefully, their digivices will be obvious, but we can't count on that." Yamaki answered

"Considering we didn't even know that there _were_ more groups, we have to assume that they are careful, and work accordingly." Alice stated.

"So, where do we start?" Takato asked.

"With those invitation." Yamaki answered.


	4. Invitations, Part 1

**I am _really_ sorry that it took me so long to update this. I've had homework, and I've been trying to get around my writer's block for _all_ of my stories. I haven't given up on any of them. They will eventually be finished. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Digimon. Sorry, I forgot to put this on the last one. I think I was just trying to get it posted before I left for something. I don't even remember what. Sorry!**

* * *

Unified by Prophecy

Chapter 3: Invitations, Part 1

_Earth – Odaiba – Soccer field_

"Good, team, heddle up!" Coach Takyto yelled to his team. The team's captain was the first to respond to the coach's order, and the rest of the team followed suit. "Okay, team, you know that we're one of the best teams in the area," Coach Takyto said encouragingly as soon as the team was huddled. "And we have been for the last six years. We were good before that, but we've just gotten better since Ken joined the team. That gave us three excellent forwards who can work together," he was interrupted as the boys started thumping Ken's back and whooping loudly. Ken was sitting between his best friend and the captain, the other two forwards the coach was talking about. "Settle down, settle down." Slowly, the team did. "Okay, we're one of the best teams in the area, but what would happen if we lost our three best players for the season?"

Dead silence. Then the captain asked, "What? Why would we?"

"Because of the invitation I got yesterday in the mail," Coach Takyto replied. He pulled an envelope out off his pocket. He pulled the letter out and read:

_Coach Takyto, we understand that you have some excellent soccer players on the Odaiba Soccer Team. Hypnos is sponsoring a mixed-gender soccer team in Shinjuku, and we invite up to five of your best players to come and try out. They must be willing to play with female players and players from other cities. Please pass along this invitation to your five prospective players. Thank you._

_-The Hypnos Staff_

The goalie spoke up. "Okay, so if we went along with this, obviously Captain Tai, Ken, and Davis would go. Would we send anyone else, or just our forwards?"

"Probably just Tai, Ken, and Davis. I'll admit, forwards are easier to temporarily replace than any other position." The team laughed.

Once the team subsided, the captain asked, "Can we think about this and give you our answer at our next practice?"

"Sure thing, Tai," Coach Takyto replied. "But you can't wait for very long after that. They have to have time to get you to Shinjuku." He looked at the other members of the team. "The rest of you get the same amount of time to decide if you'll _let_ them." The team laughed again. "Go shower, and then _go home_!"

"Yes, Coach!" The team replied. They started to disperse. Tai, Ken, and Ken's best friend moved faster than anyone to the locker rooms to shower.

Ken's best friend waited until they were changing into clean clothes after their showers to say, "So, what do you guys think? Are we going to try out for this other team?"

"Definitely not, if Sora can't go. It wouldn't be the same without her," Tai replied. "If she gets the same offer, we'll think about it, Davis."

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Ken?"

Ken sighed. "I don't know. I'm just wondering why our team was chosen for this."

"Other teams were, too, Ken. Remember what the letter said about having to be willing to play with players from other cities."

"Yeah, but —" Ken paused to think as the three boys left the locker rooms, and then continued. "Don't take this wrong, but we're no the best players. We're really good, but we're not excellent. So why us?"

Davis looked like he was trying to figure out what Ken had said. Tai, on the other hand, gave it some thought before saying, "I was wondering the same thing, actually. Even with Ken on our team, Tamachi is still a really good team. Did they get the same invitation?"

"I don't know," Ken replied.

"Um, this is kind of off topic, but where did you park, Tai?" Davis interrupted.

"Over there," Tai replied, pointing to the left side of the parking lot. They started walking toward his car.

"I don't know why you're so upset about it, Ken," Davis continued the conversation. "I mean, won't we find out once we get to Shinjuku if we go?"

"It's possible," Tai replied. "But, like I said, Tamachi is a really good team. They're also one of the best teams in the area. If we got invited, they should have, too."

"We could probably find out, if I called my friend who is still on the team."

"When is their next practice?"

"They have practice at the same time as we do, so they should be done right now."

"Call him and see if they got invited."

"Oka-" Ken stopped as his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out to look at the number. "It's him," he said as he answered it. "Hey, Shawn, what's up?"

"Hey, Ken. Listen, my coach just got a letter in the mail yesterday, and my team was wondering if your coach did, too." Shawn replied.

"Coach Takyto got a letter all right. Who sent yours?"

"'The Hypnos Staff,' talking about sponsoring a mixed-gender soccer team."

Coach Takyto's said the same thing. So we both got those letters. What do you think it means?"

"We were wondering the same thing, actually. That's why Coach Kenji asked me to call you."

"Funny, because I was just about to call you. Tai wanted to see if you team was asked as well."

"Since we're as good as you are?" Shawn laughed.

"Exactly," Ken replied. "Who would be going if you accepted?"

"Me and the two best defenders. I assume you and your two other best forwards are the prospective players?"

"You're right. Though, we're not going to go if Odaiba's girl's soccer team can't go. Captain's order." Out of the corner of his eye, Ken watched Tai thump his forehead while Davis tried no to laugh.

That's not surprising. The three of you are good friends with one of their forwards, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ken replied as they reached Tai's car. "Unfortunately, I've got to go."

"Okay. Hopefully we'll see each other in Shinjuku, Bye!"

"Bye, Shawn." Ken hung up as the three of them got in the car, Tai driving, Ken and Davis in the back seat.

As Tai pulled out of the parking lot, he asked, "Did you really have to say 'Captain's order,' Ken?"

"It was, wasn't it?" Ken replied. "I mean, you said we're not going if Sora can't, so wouldn't that be a 'Captain's order?' Or did I assume incorrectly?"

Davis, who couldn't hold it anymore, burst out laughing while Tai just sighed. "Whatever. It's too late now. You already said it."

"So, where are we going again?" Davis asked as soon as he managed to stop laughing.

"If you'd pay attention," Ken replied as he rolled his eyes, "you would know that we're going to Matt's concert."

"Oh yeah! That's why we had to leave so soon after practice."

Tai and Ken didn't bother responding to that.

* * *

"There you are! I thought you guys were going to show up ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, Sora," Tai replied as the boys got out of the car at the concert hall. "We got held up by Coach Takyto after practice."

"I got held up by Coach Saika as well, but I still made it on time."

"Did Coach Saika get a letter from the Hypnos Staff about a mixed-gender soccer team?" Ken asked.

Sora looked at him, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because that's why we're late. Coach Takyto asked us what would happen if we lost our three best players. And as we were walking toward Tai's car, Shawn called to ask if we'd gotten that letter."

"So Tamachi got one, too." Sora said, looking confused. "Do you think it might be more than it seems?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask Izzy if he knows anything about this 'Hypnos' that's sponsoring the team." Tai mentioned. He looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Back stage with Matt."

"Hopefully Jun hasn't shown up. Has she?" Davis asked.

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately, I think I saw her. Is she still obsessed with him?" she asked as they headed backstage.

"Completely. Every day, when I get home, she asks me if he's dumped you. And everyday I tell her no, he wouldn't do that, and neither would you. She even tried to get mom to cancel her dance lessons. They happen to be when Matt has his band practice. Mom almost did until I told her that. Then she flat-out refused and now makes me go with her to make sure she actually goes. I suppose it makes it easier to get my homework done that night since I have nothing else to do." Davis replied. They walked into the band's warm-up room. "The sacrifices I make for you, Matt." He grinned at the oldest blonde.

"What do you mean, Davis?" Matt asked, looking up briefly from tuning his guitar. In the last six years, he had cut his golden hair shorter, though it was still long enough that he had to brush it out of his sapphire-blue eyes. His blue shirt, dark wash blue jeans, and black boots were common attire for his concerts.

"Only that I lose Tuesday nights to make sure my sister goes to her dance class instead of trying to sneak to your band practices." Davis replied, mischief in his dark brown eyes. He actually kind of enjoyed it because it annoyed his older sister to no end. She knew he would tell their parents if she did not go to her expensive dance lessons.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's a sacrifice got you." Matt replied, smiling. He knew how Davis and his sister were.

"You probably enjoy it!" Tai added, ruffling the younger boy's auburn hair. He was careful not to mess up the goggles Davis always wore, but he wasn't real careful about the rest of his hair.

"Hey!" Davis exclaimed, jerking away from his idol as everyone else laughed. It was on annoying habit Tai had picked up over the last two years. The older boy seemed to get pleasure out of messing up his hair; especially when he had worked with it. Not that he had today, but he'd rather not let Tai think he could without opposition.

Even though he was laughing along with everyone else, Ken decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey, Izzy," he started, looking at the only red-haired boy in their group. "Do you know anything about a 'Hypnos' by any chance?"

Izzy looked up from his laptop, confusion in his black eyes. "No, why?"

"Both Coach Takyto and Coach Saika held up their teams to tell us about a letter they got from the Hypnos Staff about a mixed-gender soccer team. We were wondering if you knew anything about them."

"No, but I'll see what I can find out. If Matt will let me, I can start during his concert. I can research and listen to him and his band at the same time."

"Go ahead," Matt replied. Then he smirked. "You just need to be able to answer Mimi's questions afterwards."

Izzy groaned as Mimi tossed her brunette hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. "That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, Matt. I never really approved of his multi-tasking with his laptop anyway."

Sora rolled her eyes from her position next to Matt. "Just don't ask something to detailed, okay Mimi? He _will_ be researching something for us."

"I won't."

"Well, my guitar is tuned and we still need to warm-up, so how about you all go take your seats and Izzy can start his new research project." Matt mentioned.

"Good idea," Davis said. "We'll see you afterwards, Matt."

"Okay," Matt replied as almost everyone left the room. Tai and Sora were the only ones who stayed. "Tai? Is something wrong?"

Tai grinned at him. "Does something have to be wrong for me to spend time with my best friend and his girlfriend?"

"That's all I am?" Sora teased, pretending to be insulted. "Your best friend's girlfriend?"

"Of course not," Tai teased back as Matt rolled his eyes. "That was just all I could think of on short notice."

Sora opened her mouth to reply, but Matt interrupted her before she could. "Enough, you two. I _do_ need to warm-up with my band."

"Then we will leave you to your warming-up," Tai replied as he bowed jauntingly to he blonde musician. Matt just rolled his eyes again, smiling, as Sora groaned.

She pushed the chocolate-haired boy after the others, looking back over her shoulder at Matt to say, "We'll see you later, Matt."

"Okay," the golden-haired bay replied, laughing softly at his best friends antics.

He blamed it on Tai never having seriously dated anyone. Tai had finally admitted to him two years after he had started dating Sora that _he_ had also loved Sora, but knew it was her choice to make. Matt had convinced him to tell her so that she knew that she had one to make. She had chosen Matt, but had felt really bad about it. She had been afraid that Tai would end his friendship with Matt because of her. Fortunately, instead of pulling away, Tai _went_ to Matt to talk about it and to get comfort. The experience ended up strengthening their friendship rather than destroying it, as Sora had feared. Off and on ever since, Tai had been dating girls from school, but he never stayed with a girl for more than a few months. Currently, Tai was not dating anyone. Matt and Sora sure have really good timing.

* * *

"Tai, do you always have to be such a goof-ball?" Sora asked as she pushed him towards the auditorium.

He turned around to look at her. "Is that a bad thing?" He grinned at her as she groaned again. She pushed his left shoulder to make him turn around, then resumed pushing his back to make him move faster.

They walked into the auditorium to see Jun, Davis' older sister by six years, outraged as usual to see all of them – especially her younger brother – come out from backstage to sit down. Matt's band, the Teenage Wolves, stopped selling backstage passes five years ago when Jun refused to leave while the band warmed-up. The ticket office was afraid that the band would lose popularity because of it, but Izzy came up with another solution. Ever since, backstage passes have either been given away or won in contests. Lucky for Matt, Jen had never won one of those contests. Unfortunately for Davis, it gave her another excuse to yell at him because he was always given one.

"You know, Jun," Tai interrupted her. She turned to glare at him, her brown eyes flashing in anger. He continued. "If you stopped bugging the band, especially Matt, they might just be willing to give you one, too. It was because you were rude five years ago that they decided to stop selling backstage passes. Stop annoying them, and they might give you one."

"Yeah right! The twelve of you only get them because you're friends with Matt and the rest of the band. Nobody else is just _given_ passes."

Davis rolled his eyes. "Yes they are, Jun, they're just for _after_ the concert. Plus, Matt doesn't control the backstage passes. The rest of the band gives them to _their_ friends and family, too."

"If you leave them alone for one month," Tai started, looking Jun right in the eye. "Especially Matt, I will _personally_ make sure you are given a backstage pass for the next concert. But you might want to get in the habit anyway."

Jun gaped at him. "You would do that?"

"If you behave, yes. If you don't behave, then I won't even bother."

She stared at him, then abruptly turned around to go sit down.

Davis blinked. "Now why won't she let _me_ do that?"

Tai grinned at him. "You're not Matt's best friend." He replied as they all sat down.

"True."

Sora looked at Izzy, who was typing away at his laptop. "I'd love to see how he's doing, but he's going to be distracted from it enough during the concert."

Tai also looked at the red-headed genius. "No kidding. Oh well. We'll find out afterwards."

"Yeah."

After that, everyone sat in their seats and talked until the concert started. Once it did, that was all that everyone but Izzy paid attention to.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. But please, take pity on me and review. I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	5. Invitations, Part 2

**I am _really_ sorry that it took me so long to update this. I've still been having trouble getting around my writer's block for _all_ of my stories. I haven't given up on any of them. They will eventually be finished. Eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**

Unified by Prophecy

Chapter 4: Invitations, Part 2

_Earth – Shibuya – Park_

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Takuya," the only girl in their group replied as they turned toward him.

One of the boys spoke up. "You're late."

"That's not my fault this time, Kouji. Coach Masada held us up."

"What for?" the youngest boy asked.

"To tell us about a letter he got yesterday. It said something about a mixed-gender team in Shinjuku. Coach can pick up to five of his best players to try out. He wanted to make sure that the team would be willing to lose that many people, if he picks that many. He did warn that me, Jason, and possibly Mike would go if they did. He's not sure, since Mike hasn't been playing his best the last two weeks."

The eldest boy spoke up. "Do we know anything about this Shinjuku team?"

Takuya shrugged. "Only that it's being sponsored by some company in Shinjuku called Hypnos. Does that ring a bell, J.P.?"

J.P. shook his head and looked at the rest of the group. All four of them also shook there heads.

"Can we find out?" the girl asked.

"We can try, Zoe," Kouji's twin brother replied. "But that doesn't mean we'll find out much."

"But it's worth a try, Koichi. And we would know more than we do now." Takuya turned to the youngest boy. "Think you can do it, Tommy?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. I'll work on it!" Tommy replied with excitement.

"And while you work on that, I'll follow Coach Masada's advice and ask my parents now if they would even _let_ me go. Otherwise it doesn't matter."

"But it can wait until _after_ the movie. Otherwise we're not going to be able to go!" Zoe said vehemently.

"Just no chick-flicks, Z. My team _still_ teases me for going to Princess Dairies." Takuya replied as they started walking to the movie theater.

* * *

"That was a good movie!" Zoe exclaimed as the six of them left the theater.

"Yeah. That was awesome!" Takuya replied, excited.

"Are you going to talk about the movie all the way to your house?" Kouji asked, rolling his eyes while his twin laughed at Takuya's exuberance. When the goggle-headed boy got excited, it was hard for him to keep his mouth shut about whatever it was that had excited him in the first place.

That was part of why it was so hard for other people to believe that Takuya and Kouji were best friends. They were almost complete opposites. While Takuya was very outgoing and open with his feelings, Kouji was more disciplined and preferred to keep his feelings to himself. Takuya tended to make risky plans while Kouji went for the more cautious ones. But they both cared about their friends and being opposites meant that they usually balanced each other.

"What's wrong with that?" Takuya asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nothing; except that we all just saw the movie and don't need to go over it again."

"Awwwwww, you're no fun, Kouji!" Takuya exclaimed, grinning.

The other four laughed while Kouji just smirked at him.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Takuya called as he closed the front door behind him and his friends.

"How did practice go?" His mother replied.

Before Takuya could respond, his little brother asked, "Which movie did you see?"

Takuya smiled fondly at him as he walked into the dining room and took his hat off. "Hang on, Shinya." He then looked at his mother. "Practice went well, and Coach Masada held us up after practice. Not for anything bad, though." He went on to explain his Coach's reason for holding the tram up after practice and what they knew about the Hypnos staff.

When he finished, his mother sighed. "I don't like that you have so little information. I know you want to go, but I don't like the idea of you going by yourself."

"Coach Masada thinks that we'll be allowed to take friends with us, he just doesn't know how many." Takuya input.

"Well, find out, then see how many of your friends can go with you. "I'd prefer it if your friends could _all_ go with you."

"Well, we can't do anything about it right now, so why worry about it?" Zoe asked.

"So, what movie did you see?" Shinya asked again. "Was it good?"

Takuya smiled at his younger brother while he and his friends answered his questions.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. But please, take pity on me and review. I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	6. Discussions and Worries

**I'm really sorry about how late this update is. I won't even make excuses. I'll try to be faster at completing chapters. Again, I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**

* * *

**

Unified by Prophecy

Chapter 5: Discussions and Worries

_Earth – Shinjuku – Hypnos_

"Wild Cat! Wait up!"

"What do you want, Pretty Boy?" she asked him as she turned around on the stairs to face him.

He grinned down at her. "I just wanted to get your opinion, Rika."

He stopped next to her on the stairs as she replied, "About what? Your fan club?" She started down the stairs again.

"Hey! I've never encouraged that, and you know it!" He said as he followed her.

"I'm sure your fan girls would be _delighted _to hear that, Ryo. When were you planning to tell them?"

Ryo sighed. "This is what I get for seeking your opinion."

"You still haven't told me what you want my opinion about."

"You didn't give me the chance."

Rika stopped at the landing, and turned to face him. "Well, here's your chance."

Ryo also stopped, as he seemed to hesitate to answer. Rika made a face and started to turn away when he finally answered.

"Was it a good idea to send out those invitations last week?" As he looked her in the eye, she saw that he was really worried about something. She wondered what.

"What else could we do? We don't know these other groups, and if the Sovereign do, they won't tell us because of that prophecy the Dragon sent us."

"I've always hated prophecies."

"But that's not what you're worried about."

He grinned again. "You're actually asking me what's bothering me? Is the Ice Queen thawing out?"

She just glared at him. Normally, she would find that kind of comment insulting, but she noticed that Ryo was not as light-hearted as he was trying to seem.

Ryo sighed, realizing that he had to tell her. He had to tell someone, and Rika would know what he should do with the information. He hoped so, anyway.

"Ah – I think I know a member of one of the other groups…" Ryo said slowly. That was as far as he got.

"What?" Rika asked quietly. Ryo winced at her tone.

"I think I –"

"I heard what you said," she interrupted him. "The question is: why didn't you tell us this last week? How long have you known this kid?"

"I met him in the Digital World about six or seven years ago. I didn't mention it because I wasn't sure he was in one of those groups. I'm still not sure he is."

"So, when were you planning on telling us?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

Hands already on her hips, Rika put her weight on her left foot, allowing her to tap her right heel while she thought. Ryo remained silent. He knew she thought better without someone yakking at her.

She finally broke the silence. "What do you know about this kid? What's his name?"

"Ken Ichijouji."

* * *

"We've been looking all week and haven't found anything. Just what is protecting those things?"

"Usually you're more patient than this, Henry."

He sighed, looking away from the screen of his laptop. "I know that, Alice, but I can't help feeling that we're running out of time."

She looked up from her own laptop at him. They were outside, in the meadow Yamaki had added to Hypnos a few years ago. "Why's that? We haven't even seen an increase in Wild Ones since we found out about that prophecy."

"I know that," he repeated. He looked across the meadow, partially to distract himself and partially to see how his younger sister was doing.

Alice followed his gaze. "Katsu won't drop her while they're practicing lifts, Henry. You know he won't."

"Tell that to the overprotective brother side of me. I can't help it, even though I like him."

"And now we're off topic. Why do you think we're running out of time?"

"I don't know. That's part of the problem." He sighed, then looked at her again. She was rather pretty in her black jeans, black three-quarter sleeved T-shirt, and black tennis shoes. Not that he'd tell her that because she would probably hurt him for it. Alice was a lot like Rika that way…

"Well, we're not going to find those Digivices any faster if we just sit here chatting." She turned back to her laptop, her pale blue eyes once again focused on the screen as she typed away.

Henry just sighed as he turned back to his own work.

* * *

"What do you think they'll be like, Takato?"

"Who, Jeri?" Takato looked up from his bread dough. For the last few years, his parents had had him helping out more in the bakery. He didn't mind much, as he wanted to take over the bakery when his parents retired, but sometimes his parents forgot that he had another job as well.

"Those other teams we have to find," she replied without looking up from her own bread dough. A few months after Takato started spending more time in the bakery, Jeri had asked his parents if she could help out as well. She was just expecting to volunteer, but Takato's parents insisted on paying her the same amount they paid their son for his time.

"I don't know," Takato shook his head as he started kneading his bread again. In truth, he had a vague recollection of another girl in the Digital World, but he could not remember anything about her besides the fact that she had needed help and he had not been able to give it. He had not had the information she had needed. Something about a few Digimon named Toucanmon…

"Takato? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her again. "Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why do ask?"

"You seem a little distracted is all. Do you want to talk about it?"

Takato thought about it before saying, "Let's get the bread in the oven first."

* * *

"Why are we sitting in the office all day, Kenta? We should be—"

"Kazu, we're 18! We're not kids anymore! Most of us start college this fall!"

"Exactly! We should have fun before then!"

"Kazu..." Kenta shook his head, pushing his glasses back up his nose before turning back to his computer screen. He was helping Henry and Alice look for Digivice signals. While the other two were in the meadow, however, he was upstairs at his station.

Kazu was supposed to be helping him, but _he_ was not even at his own station. He was standing behind Kenta, complaining the entire time about summer jobs.

Finally, Kenta started to just tune his friend out, hoping Kazu would take a hint and either help him like he was supposed to or leave.

Ignoring him worked for about half an hour before Kazu realized what he was doing. "Hey, chumly!" Kazu shook his shoulder, startling him. "Did you hear me?"

Kenta sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose again. "No, I was working."

Kazu groaned, annoyed. "Figures. I _said_, 'When do you think we'll get our partners back?'"

"Probably next week, unless something comes up. That's when they were due to visit, anyway."

Kazu groaned again. "What _I_ want to know is why we're waiting for these kids to come here. Why don't we just go to them and find them?"

"We don't know how long that would take, or even where exactly they are. All we know is that they're somewhere in Tokyo. You _do_ remember how big Tokyo is, right?"

Kazu looked indignant. "Of course I do!" Kenta raised his eyebrows. Kazu noticed and tried not to explode. "I do!"

Kenta sighed, turning back to his computer. "Whatever. Would you either help me or go away? I'm trying to work."

Kazu groaned, but he did go to his station and start typing. Kenta sighed with relief, typing away on his own computer.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long.**


End file.
